boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavalier Offensive
This dual attack was a minor conflict that took place in 2013 during the Second School War, in which Natalia Thornton went in person with two accomplished pilots of the Cavaliers of Thornton across Colorado, stormed into Colorado Treatment Center and destroyed several establishments, and then proceeded to tear the Empire State Building down. Prelude Shortly before Natalia Thornton reorganized the Girl-Team into the Cavaliers of Thornton and started the Second School War, Joshua Petersen was forced to be treated for mental instability in a Treatment Center in Colorado. The offensive Colorado Treatment Center On the day of the attack, the Cavaliers of Thornton used the Girl-Team's old insignia and it appeared over Utah and, moments later, a small group of Shades, one of which was Cera Lewis, and led in person by Supreme Leader Natalia Thornton, stormed through several streets. During the rampage, one of the Shades fired a torpedo into the hood of one of the cars honking at them, causing it to stop resulting in several cars stalling behind it. The fighters flew past the wreck and proceeded to blast apart a wall leading them into a city in Colorado where a Treatment Center was located. They assaulted the building and set it on fire, resulting in a siren going off, and their target, Joshua Petersen, was grabbed roughly by Lewis and he chose to come quietly. Lewis pushed him into her ship with her and the trio proceeded to quickly jump into hyperspace. Empire State Building They emerged out of hyperspace at New York City, heading to the Empire State Building. They flew to the base of the tower's powerful structure, making their descent in a spiral motion, and began a quick and methodic process to blast apart the piers of the building and flying out from under it just as an explosion resounded behind them. This created a twisting and buckling movement on the exterior of the skyscraper, causing the people inside to begin running downstairs for their lives. As parts of the building began crumpling, the Empire State Building undulated and twisted intensely, ultimately splitting in half and crashing violently into the lake below, killing several innocents who had not fled the building in time. Aftermath The destruction of the Empire State Building caused panic amongst the community, as no one had any idea who was responsible, as the three Cavaliers had escaped without a trace. The government was disturbed by this, as the destruction of such a valuable monument by an unknown enemy had occurred right under their noses, something noted by robot GTR-10. The onslaught made its way into the news. When Summer Petersen watched it during her tenure in hiding, it outraged her. Helen McKeen, the second-in-command of the Armies of Organa who had long opposed the Cavaliers, reported this act of terrorism to President Roxanne Waterston, who discussed it with Barack Obama. Appearances * * * (appears in a photograph) Notes and references Category:Battles of the Second School War